PROJECT SUMMARY The Tissue and Neurobehavioral Phenotyping Core, designated as Core C, is a centralized facility that will provide investigators with a well-established and reproducible model of influenza A?induced pneumonia. Quantitative tools such as Flexivent measurements of lung mechanics, magnetic resonance imaging to evaluate lung repair and remodeling, and multiplex measures of pro-inflammatory cytokines will be conducted by Core C according to the research plan outlined in Projects 1, 2, and 3. Core C will use advanced flow cytometry capabilities to quantify, phenotype, and sort specific inflammatory and parenchymal cell populations from the murine lung, brain, and muscle. The sorting and isolation capabilities of the Core will allow cell-type- specific assessment of proteostasis networks via mass spectroscopy (as outlined by Core B). Core C will breed mice to generate the cell-type- or tissue-specific Cre recombinase lines to induce tissue-specific knockout mice. Core C will perform the genotyping of all the murine strains proposed by Project Leaders. Core C will maintain a uniform environment in which wild-type and genetically engineered mice will be aged. Importantly, Core C will assess the impact of influenza A?induced pneumonia on age-related changes in neurobehavioral phenotypes. Briefly, Core C will examine motor coordination and balance by means of an accelerating rotarod test. Response latency on a hot plate will be tested to assess nociceptive functions. Exploratory behaviors and locomotor activity will be examined in an open field assay and by continuous monitoring with running wheels. Learning and memory will be examined in novel object recognition and Barnes maze tests. Collectively, these tools provide a unique resource for Project Investigators, which would be difficult to reproduce without the support of this PPG.